


Next Time

by MissmionePotter



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissmionePotter/pseuds/MissmionePotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ trusts Emily with a secret she has been carrying. Can Emily help her? What happens when the FBI agent becomes the victim. Can she learn to trust again? WARNING: Violent Will</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Criminal Minds!

**_Next Time_ **

**_Chapter 1_ **

_Next time I'll grab my gun and run a bullet through his brain_.

Just not today.

This last case had really taken a toll on her. All she could think about as she put her key in the door was to get in the tub with a large glass of wine.

The door opened and she was greeted by a sight that should fill her stomach butterflies, Will LaMontage asleep on her couch. But instead the sight of her boyfriend filled her with fear. It was obvious that the man had been waiting for her. Slowly she made her way towards him, debating whether to wake him or ignore him. A pathetic chuckle escaped her lips as she thought through the second alternative. Her reward for ignoring him would be much too expensive.

Sweat was already forming on her palms, heart pounding in her chest, and the always present knot in her throat made her very hesitant to approach him. Something whispered in her head, her gut instinct was to get out of there. Tonight, she knew would be especially hard. All the evidence sat by her feet near the couch, four empty beer bottles and an empty bourbon bottle.

 _Maybe he won't wake up._  She though to herself.  _Wishful thinking JJ._

Gathering what little courage she had left, she placed a trembling hand on Will's shoulder "wake up Will," she whispered. The man in question grunted and sat up.

"Cher, don't you know better than to wake me?" he answered, his eye closed. She could see his muscles tensing through the thin material of his t-shirt.

This was the moment she was trained for. More so, this was a moment her body was hard-wired to react to. The human fight or flight instinct. Every fiber of her being was begging for her to run. Yet her own mind betrayed her, she stood there paralyzed in fear, she couldn't move.

"Jennifer, you are late. How many times do I have to teach you to not be late before it actually sinks into your pretty little head?" He started speaking as he stood up from the couch. Quicker that she would've thought possible he knocked her to the ground. Her head bashing against the coffee table as she fell.

The next hour was a blur of pain, hurt and shame. She stayed on the ground until she heard the front door close.

Hot tears burning in her eyes, she tried to stand up, barely managing to drag herself to the couch. She couldn't will more tears to come down, she need to pull herself together and survey the damage. Mentally she started to check every inch if her body.

She was seriously hurt, she needed help, she needed a hospital. Without a second thought she reached for her cell phone and called the one person she knew she could count on, always.

"Hello Emily…? It's JJ"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Criminal Minds!

** Chapter 2 **

"Jen? Do we have another case?" Emily asked sleepily.

JJ started to doubt asking her for help, she was clearly sleeping, but she also knew she needed to get to a hospital soon. 

"Em…" her name was followed by a sob.

"Jen? What happened? Are you ok?" the older profiler was now wide-awake. "Where are you? I'm coming over."

"I'm home Em, I need your help," she said through tears.

"Stay there I'm leaving right now," said Emily closing the door to her condo.

"Thank you."

The next 30 minutes felt like hours. JJ was now very aware of every bruise and cut covering her body, the pain was mind numbing. She could barely concentrate on staying awake.

This time he had hit harder, longer. This time she hadn't fought back at all. She could feel the bruises forming on her stomach from a well-placed kick. She could feel the burning and pain on her ribs from where she knew he had broken them. Wave after of wave of dizziness swept over her. It would’ve been so easy to just close her eyes and take a nap. But her years of training had taught her that consciousness was the key to any head injury, so she forced her eyes open.

The shrill ringing of her phone pulled her away from her thoughts. Caller ID flashed Emily’s name.

"Hello?"

"Jen, I'm coming up the stairs now, open the door," Emily said slightly out of breath.

JJ tried to stand up, the pain was overwhelming, she couldn't see straight, she couldn't get to the door.

"I can't Em," JJ cried, she heard footsteps right outside her door.

"Sweetheart, you need to try," Emily was more than ready to kick the door in.

JJ stood up slowly on shaky feet; she covered the distance to her door, using the furniture and walls as support. When she was sure she couldn't take another step she was there. Wincing, she lifted her hands to open the door.

"Just a little more Jen," whispered the brunette through the door.

With the door finally open, Emily managed to step inside, JJ stood in front of her with her head down. "Look at me Jay," she put a gentle finger under the younger woman's chin and tilted the head up. She felt bile rising, anger didn't even begin to cover how she was feeling. JJ's tired face had been flawless less than three hours ago. Now she was covered in bruises, scrapes and dried blood.

"What happened? Who did this?" Emily was in shock; she had an inkling as to who the perpetrator was. But as JJ began to sway, another wave of dizziness hitting her. She felt two strong arms holding her up, slowly guiding her to the couch. Those same strong arms helped her lie down.

"He was waiting for me, he wasn't happy I was late tonight. This time was the worst," the blonde explained.

"Jen, we need to get you to a hospital," Emily said as she took in the scene before her. She saw the empty bottles on the ground as well as the blood on the coffee table. Her instincts were telling her to hunt this man down and make him pay for what he had done.

JJ started to slip back into the darkness of unconsciousness; it was Emily's cool hand caressing her bruised faced that made her aware of where she was. She had never mention this to anyone. It had been going on for a while now, and the threats of more pain had kept her mouth shut. She didn't know why she had called Emily. She was embarrassed, she was ashamed, she put men like Will behind bars for a living, why and when had she become the victim in this game?

Emily watch the emotions on the younger agent's face, she knew she was going to be shut out if she didn't do something quickly. As gently as she could she pulled the blonde woman to her arms.

"Jen, this is not your fault," she whispered kissing her forehead. "Right now we need to get you to a doctor, he won't touch you again, we won't let him."

The broken woman started to cry, "I'm sorry Em, I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," her eyes widened as she saw the large bloody spot JJ's head had left on the couch. She had one priority right now, she needed to get Jennifer to a hospital, her injuries were severe.

"Let's go to the hospital Jay," she whispered to the younger woman.

"Ok… you'll stay with me?" JJ asked sounding like a small child.

"Forever," Emily promised.

The drive to the hospital had been almost silent; JJ had not let go of Emily's hand the entire way. Once in the Emergency Room the doctors had asked Emily to sit in the waiting room, she took this opportunity to make a phone call. It was 3am but she knew he would pick up.

"Hotch? We have a problem."


End file.
